A New Threat
by doctorwho9000
Summary: On Hiatus! New chapters to return very soon! Summary: Rose from Sinnoh visits Kanto by invite from Ash. Team Rocket appears and has a new-Pokemon napping plot. They have also grown stronger... O.C. Rose... Some Romance!
1. Chapter 1

It all started in Viridian City.

Oh, sorry let me introduce myself.

My name is Rose a 14 year old girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. My height is 5'7" and weigh between 90-100 pounds. I have received eight gym badges in the Sinnoh League and won the League and beat the champion. I started my journey when I was ten with my partner, Piplup. It took us a year to get the badges and another two to beat the league. When I was 13 I took a break and relaxed, also training the Pokémon I caught on my journey. Then a trainer from Kanto showed up by the name of Ash came and we hit it off, so much that we ended up going to Kanto. He took me on a tour of his hometown, Pallet Town. I thanked him and went on my journey of Kanto.

Everything changed when I got to Viridian City. I was in town and stayed for a day but the next day, the roads were blocked off. "Attention citizens of Viridian City and visitors. Team Rocket has secured the borders and will now collect your Pokémon. Resistance is frivolous. Form a line at the Pokémon center." said a woman from Team Rocket _(A/N: It's Jessie)_ "Piplup don't you worry, you're not going to get taken by Team Rocket," I said. "Piplup!" he said in agreement. _(A/N: It's like he said yes)_ We then headed to the Pokémon Center…

* * *

**To Be Continued… **

**Rate and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

It took forever but I had finally made it to the front of the line with my plan in action in my head.

"Hand over your Pokémon little girl and this will go over easily," said a man _**(A/N: It's James)**_

"Not so fast!" I yelled pulling the Pokémon away, "I challenge you two to a battle for everyone's Pokémon."

Jessie and James laughed evilly.

"You think you can beat me and James?" Jessie said, "Uh, no. But you can try."

"I will thank you very much," I said.

"Hey! I want in on this!" said a voice in the background.

I turned to see it was Ash.

"Ash!" I yelled out to him, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here because of Team Rocket's hold-up, it's all over the news," Ash said, "And getting in was easy too. The guards at the gate let me right in. New recruits I'm guessing Jessie?"

"Ugh! Yes you twerp!" she said angrily, "Let's get this thing over with. Go Swoobat!"

"Go Yamask!"

"Go and get 'em Piplup!"

"Get in there Pikachu!"

The battle was long and tiresome, but in the end it came down to this.

"Use bubble-beam!" The bubble-beam knocks out Yamask.

"Yamask, return! Go get those twerps Jessie!"

"Use air cutter!" Air cutter hits Piplup hard and he faints.

"Return Piplup! Finish them off Ash!"

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" It hits all of Team Rocket, blasting them off.

"Well here we go again," said Meowth who just came to see what the commotion was.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" they all yelled.

"Thanks for the help Ash," I said.

"You're welcome," he said, "Let's get going to the Pokémon center."

"Okay, let's go!"

**And they raced off to the Pokémon center…**

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose and Ash walked to the Pokémon Center were Nurse Joy took their Pokémon. While they were getting healed, they started to formulate a plan to beat Team Rocket for good.

"We are strong, but we need to be stronger," I said.

"True," said Ash, "I bet we can train in the Viridian Forest and Pewter City while we chase Team Rocket."

"What makes you so sure that they're heading that way?" I asked.

"It's because that Jessie, James, and Meowth are so predictable," he said, "And we can easily beat team once we get stronger."

Just then a breaking news report hit the T.V.

"This just in," the reporter said, "Team Rocket has been spotted in Pewter City robbing people's Pokémon. Citizens are advised to stay indoors. Tourists and Pokémon trainers are advised not to head to the city since it has been blocked off in order to catch the culprits."

"We need to head there," I said.

"Soon," Ash replied, "It's getting dark right now and we shouldn't travel through the forest at night. Besides let's wait until our Pokémon are healed."

"Alright," I said, "Well good night it's late and we should get our rest."

"Agreed, 'night," he replied.

I climbed into bed letting the warmth of sleep come over me until I woke up the next morning.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile I've been kinda busy so here is the next chapter of ****A New Threat.**

* * *

_Ash's POV_

"Rose!" I yelled from the doorway, trying to wake her up.

"…What?" she said.

"Come on lazy bones time to get dressed and head out!"

"What about breakfast?"

"Don't worry about it I packed us one, though hurry up I've got something to tell you."

"Alright,"

Then I left, hoping I could break the news to her…

* * *

_Rose's POV_

I lazily rolled out of bed and put on a red t-shirt and some jeans then I woke my Piplup up telling him it was time to go and he reluctantly agreed. Ash looked like he had something on his mind but I dismissed it and headed outside grabbing my stuff and running out to meet him.

* * *

_The duo left the Pokémon Center heading toward the Viridian Forest._

"Here," Ash said handing Rose some goat cheese and toast.

"Thanks this looks delicious!" she said wolfing the toast down hungrily.

"Rose I have something to tell you," Ash said.

"Knock yourself out hot-shot," she replied.

"I don't know how to say this but…"

"But what?"

"I really like you Rose, more than friends. I know we met only seven months ago but do you think we could go out on a date sometime?"

Rose just stood there shocked at Ash's words then broke into tears.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"It's that… I like you to and I didn't know if you liked me back." Rose said through sobs.

"It's ok," Ash said.

They both stopped and looked at each other. They then kissed which caused Pikachu and Piplup to be grossed out by their trainer and looked away.

They then stopped, much to the Pokémon's delight.

"Well um," Rose started to say, "Why don't we get going?"

"Um, yeah let's do that," said Ash.

They then headed deeper into the woods.

* * *

**Like the story so far? Any comments on the little romance of Ash and Rose? Feel free to comment about their romance in a review.**

'**Til next time!**

**-doctorwho9000-**


End file.
